My Dishonored Pony: Revenge is Magic
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Twilight has been given the oppertunity to be Princess Celestia's Bodyguard but when Twilight is framed for Celestia's and Luna's murder, she seeks out the pony that killed her while taking out some other targets along the way with the help of her friends or so Twilight thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Twilight the Bodyguard**

Six Months Ago

Twilight Sparkle, faithful student to Princess Celestia for many years and finally after four years in Ponyville, she is called to Canterlot for unknown reasons. Twilight gladly went but was ordered to leave her friends behind. She got her things packed and left immediately for Canterlot. A chariot met her by the train station. Twilight ran over and hopped in ready to go. She felt bad that she had only left a note for her friends but she couldn't bring them along. As she got closer to Canterlot, the more relaxed she became. The wind blew through her mane and the air fresh and helped to clear her thoughts. When she landed, she found herself in front of the castle doors. Twilight knocked on the door and a guard opened it up. "Princess Celestia wanted to see me." Twilight was let through.

Princess Luna then came up to her. "Twilight, follow me and it's good to see you." Luna led Twilight into the throne room where Princess Celestia sits waiting.

Luna left the two in the big room. "Twilight, I need something of you."

"Yes Princess Celestia, what is it?" Twilight couldn't wait to hear what her teacher had for her to do but nothing prepared her for what she is about to hear.

"Twilight, you've been a very faithful student to me for many years now. You have improved in your studies in an incredible way. I wish to keep you as my student; however that isn't something that I can afford." Twilight started becoming worried now. The Princess wouldn't really tell Twilight that she isn't allowed to study with her anymore, would she. "Twilight, though I have many good guards, good won't do. I need you as my personal body guard. Your magic is far beyond anypony else's, other then my sister and I of course. I would dare say that you and Cadance are on equal ground with your magical abilities if not a bit more powerful then Cadance. Twilight, will you be my body guard?" Princess Celestia looked directly into Twilight's eyes.

Twilight stood shocked, completely flabbergasted at the thought of being her teachers body guard. She could only say one thing. "Of course Princess Celestia, it would be an honor to serve you in such a way." Twilight bowed respectfully.

"Wonderful, glad to have you here Twilight. I do need you to do one thing however, I want you to go and take care of a small something for me." Princess Celestia went over and grabbed a note for her. "This will let you travel quickly to the places of which I have assigned you to go to. Show this to anypony that drives a chariot and they will take you where I wish you to go. What I want from you is to know where this plague has come from."

"Plague Princess?" Twilight hadn't heard of any plague. It must have just started which Twilight could only assume Celestia's reason for making her a body guard now. What she couldn't figure out is why send her body guard to take care of this. Isn't she supposed to be guarding the Princess, not running errands for her?

"Yes Twilight, a plague has started, luckily in poor area's of Equestria and not here or Ponyville. At least not yet, it is critical that this plague be taken care of as soon as possible which is why I want you to go. I believe you're the only one able to take care of this. Your abilities make sure of that, something that my guards are unable to do." Celestia looked out the window looking into the distance. "The plague hasn't spread to far yet and so I'm sure that you can take care of it before it does."

Twilight couldn't help but be overjoyed in Celestia's confidence in her. "I will take care of this right away." Twilight started to leave when Celestia stopped her.

"Twilight, you remember my daughter." Twilight had completely forgotten about Princess Celestia's daughter. She had gotten married a few years ago.

"Of course I do princess. Where is your husband by the way and shouldn't I be calling you Queen Celestia?" Twilight realized.

"That is not imperative Twilight but if you must know I will tell you. He went to check on this plague himself, the next thing I know, he is gone. Now to my point Twilight, once you get back, I want you to protect my daughter if not myself. Since I have lost my husband, chances are that there will be no more heirs to the kingdom and Luna can't rule on her own. My daughter is like me in the way that she can raise the sun and must be your priority. Promise me that my daughter will come before me. If I were to die." Celestia didn't finish her sentence but stared at Twilight with harsh yet pleading eyes.

Twilight was sure that she could do this but that didn't keep doubt from entering her mind. She shook her head to clear it and then gave her response. "Of course, your daughter will be my priority above all others." Twilight couldn't be sure that she had made the right choice by promising that but she did and now she is stuck with it.

"Good, now go and take care of this plague. I do not however expect you to get rid of the plague but to inform me of what the cause is, what pony if anypony brought this, and possibly slow it down. I fear that this plague will be more then I have bargained for. Also I realize the irony in asking you to take care of my daughter as a first priority but this is crucial. My daughter will be well hidden until your return." Twilight nodded and then Celestia's daughter came in.

"Liane, what are you doing here?" Celestia asked a little annoyed by her daughters' disobedience but quickly let it go.

"I wanted to say hi to Twilight." Liane said with a large smile. "Twilight, will you play a game with me before you go?" Twilight looked to Celestia and received a nod so long as they stayed in the building. "Yay. Let's play hide and seek. You hide, I'll seek." With that said and Twilight hid up high. After a few minutes went by and Liane gave up. "You win, I give up."

"Good, now go to your room Liane." Liane nodded and then left in a hurry while saying bye to Twilight.

"I'll return soon, so long." Twilight quickly left the building; a chariot waits for her.

"Good luck Twilight." Celestia went back to the window and stared out it as Twilight rode off.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dishonored**

**Present Time**

Twilight had been working hard on her task; she had acquired a sword and gun. It was something Celestia wanted her to have. She killed a few rats here and there when able to take the time but had yet to find out how and who started this. Twilight had then received a letter and when she opened it up, it simply said to return to Canterlot. There had been no formalities or anything else on the note. Twilight figured that it must be urgent and immediately made her way back to Canterlot.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Applejack and the others had been frustrated with Twilight for some time however there irritation quickly dissolved when they heard about Twilights upgrade in status. "I really miss Twilight. I wonder why the princess didn't want us to know. I know we've wondered this for a while now but it's still odd to me." Pinkie said acting less like herself as have the others as of lately.

"Pinkie, would you stop bringing that up. Everypony is tired of hearing it." Rainbow Dash cleared some clouds away and then noticed a figure in the distance. "Who" Rainbow Dash then felt a sharp pain in her neck and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity screamed while everypony ran over to her. A dart then hit each of them in the neck, they all fell unconscious.

A Changeling then came over with a wicked smile on its face and then copied Rainbow Dash. Over an unconscious Rainbow Dash stands a copy of her. "Lights out for each of you." The copy then pulled out a dagger and slashed Rainbow Dash in side causing a big gash while the other changelings came over and did the same to the others. Each pony was then thrown into the nearby water.

Twilight arrived near Canterlot in a few hours. "We're almost there Twilight but what I don't understand is why you, the princesses' bodyguard, would be sent away for so long. What good does that do anyone?" One of the Pegasus said as they landed in front of the gates.

"That is between the Queen and I." Twilight stepped off the chariot and then walked toward the gates when Liane came up to her.

"Twilight, you're back." Liane smiled and gave Twilight a big hug. "Will you play a game of hide and seek with me real fast?" Liane smiled widely.

Twilight would have loved to but she knew now isn't the time. "I'm sorry Liane, your mother wanted me here quickly and so I'm here." Liane frowned sadly which got to Twilight. "I suppose after my meeting with her, we can play a few games if she allows." Liane perked up at hearing that.

"Thanks Twilight, I can't wait for your meeting to be over with." Liane ran ahead a bit. "Come on Twilight, let me take you to mother." Twilight nodded and followed Liane. Twilight assumed Celestia must be somewhere other then the usual. She followed Liane up a hill and then turned a corner. The two continued up the path until they came to another turn which led to stairs. There hadn't been a single pony other then guards on the way there. Liane ran up and pointed up some more steps. "Mother is up there."

"Thank you Liane." Twilight walked up the steps a, something she learned to hate after the Crystal Empire fiasco. As she reached the top of the stairs a stallion had just finished talking with Celestia. He walked by, said hello, welcomed her back, and then left without another word. Twilight simply nodded and then continued on her way. "Queen Celestia."

Celestia turned around and smiled. "Please, Twilight, call me princess but no time to talk about that." Celestia looked out into the distance knowing of the distraught areas. "Twilight, the plague has grown exceptionally fast." A rat came by and she stomped her hoof down killing the dirty thing. "I need you to stay here for some time. I want you to see what you can do about keeping the plague out of Canterlot. I feel lucky that it hasn't gotten here as of yet. Most places have been overrun by the rodents. Only Ponyville, the Crystal Empire and here are safe now." Luna then came down next to Twilight. "Welcome back sister."

"Things are getting worse as the days go; most ponies in Manehatten are diseased. Only a few in Appleloosa and Dodge Junction have been diseased and dealt with. There are places without the plague but they are also cut off from the rest of Equestria. Baltimare, Filly Delphia and other places have completely boarded themselves up. Nopony in, nopony out. Rats are killed on site, I was only allowed in because of who I am. I fear that they won't be safe forever however." Luna completed her report and then looked over to Twilight as to ask if she knew anything else. Twilight simply shook her head.

"I'll figure out what's wrong and then take care of it, I promise you that." Twilight said with determination written all over her face.

"No Twilight, do not promise something like that. I" Just then a figure appeared a few feet away with a sword and ran toward Celestia. Twilight was quick and pulled out her gun and fired on the figure.

Below, Liane heard the gunshot and ran up the stairs to find Twilight fighting with a few other masked figures. "Mother!" Liane yelled.

Celestia heard her daughters' voice and turned once the masked ponies were gone. Liane ran into her mothers hooves. "I'm alright dear, thanks to Twilight."

"I won't let anything happen to her Liane." Just then Twilight got picked up off the ground. "Run!" Twilight screamed as King Sombra appeared next to Celestia, caught her by surprise and then stabbed her through the chest. Liane ran over to Luna but then Luna got stabbed through the back as she made her way over to fight Sombra. Twilight tried multiple times to get free but was unable to. "Liane!" Twilight screamed as Liane was carried off. Twilight was then dropped to the ground. Quickly she stood up and ran over to Celestia.

"Twilight, go get my daughter back." Celestia then died in Twilights hooves. Twilight looked to Luna who died instantly. Some guards came up the stairs and saw Twilight and her bloody hooves. On each side of Twilight lay Luna and Celestia.

"You killed the Princess's. Where is Princess Liane, what have you done with her traitor?" The guards asked pointing their swords and guns at Twilight. Twilight tried to answer but had been knocked out. Twilight woke up dazed to see two blurry figures talking. "This is your last chance traitor, admit what you did and you may be spared." Twilight didn't say anything figuring it wouldn't help. "Fine, take her to prison for right now." Twilight was then knocked out again.

**A/N: There you go, I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Canterlot Prison**

When Twilight woke, she found herself behind bars or at least it appeared so. She soon heard a voice talking to her, telling her to eat. She couldn't tell who it is but she doesn't really care. Twilight shook her head and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. She started smelling bread and followed her nose toward the smell. The pony spoke up again saying that a friend gave it to her or something like that. Her ears are ringing a little and the voice is inaudible. Twilight picked up the bread after the guard had left and ate it hungrily; she then noticed a key and a note below it. The note simply said that she has friends waiting for her outside by the river. For a second it seemed wrong to leave but then she had been framed for the murder of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She knew she had to leave and picked up the key. She had noticed that she has an anti-magic collar on keeping her from using magic and so she had to pick it up with her hoof. She opened the door quietly and then noticed a sword on a nearby table. She went over and grabbed the sword and slowly walked over to the nearby gate. Guards are talking.

"What are we going to do with the traitor?" The guard furthest from the gate asked.

"Our job is to guard her and make sure she stays in that cell." Another guard asked who Twilight seemed to recognize. The two talked for a little more and then turned around.

Twilight took this chance and grabbed the guard closest to the gate and choked him until he fell unconscious. She picked him up and put him in a dark corner. She peaked around the corner and noticed the guard now closest to her coming toward her. She backed up and heard the guard mumble something. It was chopped up so Twilight couldn't hear a thing of what the guard had said. Slowly she peaked around the corner again as the other guard came over. "Where did he go this time?"

"I don't know; he is probably getting another drink. He is so irresponsible." Twilight relaxed at hearing this and then saw both guards turn their backs to her. One started walking away while the other stood watch. He turned his head toward Twilight, stared for a second and then turned his head back toward the entrance. Twilight took this chance and then knocked the guard out. With only one guard left, not looking in her direction, she quietly made her way toward the last guard and knocked him out as well.

"Somehow I don't think it'll continue to be this easy." Twilight said quietly and then walked up to the entrance. She peaked out into the open but didn't see anyone. "It's a good thing I know my way around here. Thanks to Princess Celestia." She knows where she is now, the courtyard; it being one of many courtyards in the prison. Twilight slowly made her way toward the closed gate and tried to open it up. "Crap, locked." Twilight turned and went toward the open doorway across from her and looked inside. Stairs lead downward into a rather small room. She recognized it as communications. Twilight looked down the stairway and found nopony there much to her relief. She made her way down when a voice was heard grumbling.

"I always have to be the one to talk to the warren." The guard grumbled making his way into the room and saw a bit of black mane. The guard pulled out his sword ready for an escapee or intruder. He walked over to the staircase and before he knew it, his body lay limp on the ground.

Twilight saw the guard coming and knew that she wasn't going to be able to make her way out of this one by just knocking him out. 'I'm sorry.' Twilight whispered to herself as the guard came around the corner. Quickly, Twilight forced herself up and stabbed the guard through the neck. Twilight backed up shaking a bit at what she had just done. She couldn't help but feel guilty; she had just killed an innocent guard that was only doing his duty. She began to wonder if she really belonged here in prison. "No, I was the one wrongfully accused. I'm innocent." Twilight reasoned with herself and then picked up the guard and put him in a dark corner not that it did much good as there is a blood trail leading to the body. Twilight then noticed a key fall off the guard. She picked it up and went over to the alert system and cut the wire just in case. Of course she had to use her sword to do it and as a result it shocked her not having disabled it correctly.

Twilight left the area and went toward the gate and opened it up. She slowly made her way down another set of stairs and looked back and forth in the training area. Four guards are patrolling the area. "Good thing I know the prison." Twilight looked up above her and found the steam pipes above her. "How do I get up there now?" Twilight went down a bit further and hid behind a pillar. A little to the right she noticed a few boxes she could get on but it is easily seen by the guards. A little further down from the boxes, are some rather large trashcans, one next to the other. 'Well hidden and tall enough for me to get up on the pipes.' Twilight looked behind the pillar and noticed that she had a split second to move out when the four guards all had their backs turned for a few seconds. "That should be long enough for me to get behind the boxes." Twilight waited and then made her move over to the boxes. He heard a guard speak and cursed herself.

"Hey, I just saw something." One of the guards said alerting the others.

"I see things all the time dude, the things are called rats." One of the guards said.

"I don't know, it looked far bigger then a rat." The guard started making his way over to the boxes. He reached the boxes and was about to look behind them when another guard tapped his shoulder.

"It's time to switch places, go on break." The new guard said.

Twilight noticed the sounds of the two walking away from the boxes and she was able to relax. After a few moments, Twilight was able to make it over to the trashcans and climbed up on top and then jumped onto the pipes. However it made enough noise getting up that some guards noticed. Two guards came over and then noticed a bunch of rats come out from behind the trashcans. Twilight slowly made her way over to the front entrance of the area and hopped down off the pipes. "I really need to get better at this sneaking stuff." Twilight whispered and then took in a deep relieving breath. After relaxing, she made her way further in the doorway.

Two guards are walking back and forth horizontal to her position. Some stairs are to her right and pillars at the end of each side. She ran over to the first pillar and hid. Twilight looked behind her and the guards continued to pace. Luckily the room is big but unfortunately she didn't have enough time to just knock them out. There are always eyes on the walkway after going up the stairs. The only chance she had is going in between the two guards and killing the one and then knocking out the other. Once the two were far enough apart and not facing her, Twilight snuck up on the one and stabbed him in the neck, keeping his mouth covered while doing so. She then ran over and knocked out the other before he could turn around. She ran over to the gate in front of her and tried to open it but it happened to be locked. She turned around and went through the door up the stairs. Twilight is in a small room with a key hanging on the wall. She ran over and grabbed the key. "Just a little further." Twilight encouraged herself as she moved on forward. She opened up the gate and stepped out into a larger area with a giant door opened up by a switch.

Twilight moved out slowly and only saw one guard. She moved along the wall and grabbed a nearby bottle. She threw it at the wall up the stairs and across from the guard. The guard walked over to the broken bottle and looked at the bottle for a second and then looked around. "Who's there?"

Twilight watched as the guard moved back to his spot after about ten seconds of looking around. Twilight took this time and ran up the stairs and knocked him out before he could turn around. She went up to the switch and flipped it. The door opened slowly and for just a second got stuck. "Great." Twilight walked up to the door just as it swung opened and slammed making a rather large noise. Coming from the sides are guards. Twilight jumped up and over the railing and into the water which swept her away. Water splashed into her face making it hard to breathe. It soon calmed down however and it acted like a water slide as it twist and turned. At the end Twilight was spit out of the tunnel and she went flying downward about fifteen feet into the water below. She landed with a splash and sunk about ten feet or so before coming back up for air. She took in a deep breath, wiped the water off her face, and then made her way to shore exhausted.

"Welcome back Twilight, let's get going." A Purple and Green dragon said.

Twilight looked up and smiled. "Spike, it's you."

"The one and only Twilight, now let's get back to Ponyville, you're not going to like what you see." Spike frowned helping Twilight onto the boat. "By the way Twilight, these belong to you." Spike set a box next to Twilight who opened it up. Inside the box is her sword and gun.

**Hours Earlier**

Rainbow Dash woke up but eyes kept closed and found herself soaking wet. She didn't need her eyes open to know that. Once she managed to open her eyes, she looked around. In front of her is Sweet Apple Acres. Flim and Flam are walking around talking to guards. 'Applejack can't be happy about that.' Rainbow thought assuming the two have taken over. Rainbow Dash tried to stand but found it difficult at first. She looked to her side and saw a big slash on her side. 'That's just buckin fantastic.' Rainbow winced as she tried to stand again but carefully this time. She stood up after a few moments and found she has wobbly knees. She slowly made her way forward and over to the nearest buildings.

This she soon realized to be a bad idea as guards saw her and began shooting at her. Rainbow spread her wings painfully and tried to fly away. It started off ok but the pain in her side became more then she could handle. She soon landed and began to run as fast as she could. The pain unbearable but she didn't have a choice. Rainbow then felt a rip on her side and felt something wet begin to run down. She didn't have time to stop and look though. Rainbow ran until she came to a wall. Rainbow looked around and then turned right as a bullet hit her tail.

She then collapsed onto the ground and noticed a few ponies run past her. Gun fire could be heard and then she fell unconscious.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you. I know that in dishonored Corvo found his stuff while getting out of the prison but I wanted to do something different. I figure that since Spike is Twilight's assistant that he should give it to her personally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Outsider**

Rainbow Dash awoke after an hour or so. Her side patched up the best as could be expected. In front of her stand two ponies, Thunderlane and Soarin. "What's going on and where am I?"

"You're safe and sound Rainbow Dash, you're lucky that we found you." Soarin smiled. "What happened to you anyway?" Soarin asked.

Rainbow thought for a moment but couldn't remember anything before she woke up on the side of Ponyville. "I'm not sure, what's been going on?"

Thunderlane spoke this time. "Flim and Flam have taken over Sweet Apple Acres and separated Ponyville into sections. Cloudsdale, is well, that is to say, in ruins no thanks to Gilda. There are only a few parts that remain. Twilight escaped prison as well after being framed for killing both our princesses." With that said, Rainbow cut him off.

"Here is what we do then." Just then Spitfire came in and stopped her.

"I'm in charge here, you're just a pony who needs help and so we're offering it." Rainbow then stopped Spitfire.

"Are you an Element of Harmony, no I don't think so. I'm taking over now." Rainbow winced from pain but kept her gaze on Spitfire. "When Twilight comes by, tell her I'm looking for her. I assume she'll be hidden from the world, her identity I'll assume to be important. With that said she'll probably be in a mask and some kind of covering. Soarin, make sure Spitfire doesn't do something she'll regret." Rainbow stared at Spitfire with harsh eyes. "I will personally assist in helping Twilight. Spitfire, you're now should I say, my wingpony when and only when I ask for you. From here on in I'm in charge, no ands ifs or buts about it, have I made myself clear Spity?" Rainbow grabbed onto Spitfire glaring daggers at her. Spitfire nodded and Rainbow let go. "Good. Now show me where Spitfire was staying." With that said and Thunderlane lead Rainbow Dash to her new quarters.

The ride to Ponyville was spent with Spike talking mostly. Twilight being exhausted, gladly let him talk. "Twilight, Ponyville has been to say, cut off by water. Towns and so on have started becoming flooded, which for Ponyville worked out great with the exception of the towns ponies having no real places to go. It also allowed the Flim Flam brothers to take control of Sweet Apple Acres but that is for another time. Right now Rainbow Dash has left, nopony knows where she has ended up." Spike stopped talking as they reached Ponyville. Twilight looked on in awe seeing a wall built up around Ponyville. Spike took them up to the dock and stood up. "Welcome home Twilight, Applejack wants to see you." Spike started to walk away but then stopped. "For the record Twilight, each of them have lost their luster if you will. I've also been doing a lot of studying. Applejack is at Sugarcube Corner." Spike then went to what is left of the Library.

Twilight looked around and noticed a wall cutting Ponyville off from Sweet Apple Acres. To add to it all, the ground is drenched and almost swamp like. She looked in the direction of the Golden Oaks Library, her jaw dropped. Half the library had been destroyed and cut by the wall. The only thing giving it support is the wall and how that was even able to be pulled off, Twilight had no idea. Twilights books had been neatly shelved but only because Spike had been there to clean up.

She looked away from her old home and regrettably looked around some more. Homes had been destroyed partially and fully in some cases. A few buildings looked good from the outside but without seeing the insides of them, she couldn't be sure they're safe. Trees are in some of the buildings, it is like a ghost town. Twilight couldn't look anymore and headed to Pinkies home, Sugarcube Corner. As she walked, she kept her head down refusing to look at the buildings. Once she arrived, Twilight was welcomed in by Pinkie who acted very unlike herself. "What happened here, why is everything gone?" Twilight asked immediately.

"Twilight, go up to Pinkies room. That is where you'll be for the time being." Applejack turned away and then went back to her work. Twilight seeing this just raised an eyebrow. Being too tired to argue, she walked upstairs and into Pinkies old room. She lay down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Twilight woke up and rubbed her eyes. Not really thinking, she instantly went to the door, opened it, and walked out. For only a second, she became a bit dizzy. When she came back to her senses, Twilight noticed wherever she is, is broken up and blue everywhere. She walked up some stairs until she came to a cliff. That's when a figure appeared. "Zecora?"

"Yes and no. I have her body, personality but not her thoughts. Simply, I am complex and I'm neither good nor evil. I'm known as the Outsider, and I give you a gift." Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Use this gift in any way you wish but let me train you in the first part of my gift. Focus on the area you wish to be and let yourself go there." That was all the figure said before she disappeared.

"How is that in any form training?" Twilight questioned and then focused. Twilight knew where she wanted to go from here, to the other side of course. It's not like she really needed to be told how to teleport anyway, she has done it millions of times before. Soon she found herself moving to the spot that she had wanted but it was odd, she teleported further then ever before. "That was a rush, it didn't even really feel like teleporting. That felt more like moving at super speed." Twilight shrugged off her thoughts and continued along the path. After a few of the super jumps or whatever they're called, Twilight wasn't sure, she had been stopped once again by the outsider.

"The heart, it will lead you toward runes and bone charms, they will assist you in your journey but use them wisely." The outsider then disappeared once again.

A heart appeared in front of her which she found herself levitating. It started pounding and a square appeared below her but in front of her as well. Twilight put the heart away and ran forward. Soon she found herself seeing ponies that are unrecognizable to her. All of them are frozen in time as far as she could tell. Eventually she found a frozen Liane and a note off to the side. Not thinking anything of the note, she continued on. After what she could only assume to be a few minutes, she reached a purple glowing area. It is like an alter of some kind. She went over and picked up the item and again the outsider appeared. "You have more then just what you have now, these runes increase your power. You may however need more then one. Use these powers as desired, amuse me." With that said and she disappeared.

Twilight woke up surprisingly calm and then felt a small sting near her rear. Twilight turned her head around and on her flank is a weird symbol above her cutie mark. It is the weirdest of symbols, the only thing that looked like anything was the thing in the middle. It is possibly a sword. Twilight put on her armor and picked up her things. In front of her are three weird items. "Bone charms I suppose?" Twilight went over and picked up the three items, read what they do, and then put them on her. "I don't know why I would want to eat white rats or any rats for that matter." Twilight shivered at the thought. She walked downstairs and found Applejack waiting.

"Good morning Twilight, It's good to see you awake we have things that need to be done." Applejack took a sip of some cider.

"What are you talking about Applejack?" Twilight said a bit irritably. "Also, can you get the anti-magic ring off me?" Applejack shook her head.

"There's no need to, now everypony here knows that you're innocent Twilight. You want your honor back and you'll have to prove it. We have a way to do just that." Applejack took another sip. "We need you to take out Gilda, she is a part of this whole mess. First thing you'll need though is a way to hide yourself. You don't want ponies knowing it's you. Go see Iron Will, he'll get you set up and then come back and talk." Applejack sent Twilight away.

Twilight walked out of the building and then ran into Iron Will. She followed the Minotaur to a building. Iron Will has a fire going and then he pulled out a mask from the looks of it and put it in a bucket of water. Steam rose from the bucket as the water inside cooled off the mask. Iron Will pulled out the now cool mask and had Twilight try it on. In no mood to argue, did as she was told and tried it on but it didn't fit comfortably. Iron Will took the mask back and worked a little bit more on it, trying to get it to fit Twilight comfortably. Finally Twilight was able to put it on easily but it's still uncomfortable. Iron Will took it and put some padding in it and handed it back to Twilight. She put it on and nodded. "Good, now go and if there is anything that you need, let me know. I can make things for you."

"So you can get me bullets for my gun then?" Iron Will nodded and then asked for five bits for twenty bullets. This shocked Twilight. "You've got to be kidding me, Equestria goes south and you want money. Screw it, I'll just make due without your help." Iron Will shrugged not really caring.

Twilight gave a hard nod and then went back to Sugarcube Corner. "Good, now that you have the things you need, Spike is waiting for you at the boat. You'll be heading to Dodge City. Good luck and remember, take out Gilda."

Twilight wasn't sure what to say but if all this would help her get her good name back, she wasn't bound to argue. Twilight started toward the boat and then she noticed Cadance. "Twilight, I need you to rescue Shining Armor. He believes he is working on the right side of the law if you will, at least he did. Now he wants out but he can't just leave or they will kill him. Please help him get out of this."

Twilight nodded. "My brother was right, we save his rump way to often. It really is embarrassing." Twilight then went over to the docks and stepped in the boat.

"Ready to go Twilight?" She nodded and off they went.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.** **I know it took a while but I've been super busy, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gilda**

As soon as Spike and Twilight were within five hundred feet of Dodge City, Spike had started talking. "Ok Twilight, we're almost there, just remember that there will be guards everywhere."

Twilight heard what he said but didn't really listen and so what Spike said didn't stick with her. Twilight had been too focused on her friends' odd behavior. They had actually asked her to go and kill Gilda. Ok, so Applejack didn't say kill but she may as well have. "Spike, what's up with Applejack, her accent is there but her typical words to match are gone and why do they actually want me to kill somepony?"

Spike sighed and then turned to face Twilight. "Think about it Twilight, our world is falling apart and no one is the same. I mean look at you, Twilight Sparkle arrested. What's that about and I'm sure you killed a guard on your way out of prison. What about the mark above your Cutie Mark huh?" Twilight wanted to argue but she realized that Spike is right. Everything and everypony has changed either for the better or worse. "You had better cover up that cutie mark by the way." Spike tossed Twilight a black suit. "This should keep you hidden better and it matches your mask which I must say is freaky." Twilight quickly put on the suit as the two came to a stop.

"Didn't the river used to be a lot further from Dodge City? Come to think of it, the river never connected to Dodge City." Twilight noticed how close they had gotten.

"Remember that things are flooding Twilight. Good luck, I'll meet you behind the city. The river has well, spread as has the City." Twilight stepped off and Spike continued up stream.

Twilight looked at the city in front of her in complete shock. The city had expanded which didn't make sense at all. "Why would they expand on the city unless this happened before all of Equestria went south." Twilight wondered. She walked up to the closest building and for the sake of starting somewhere; she pulled out the heart which had started beating. It freaked her out a bit and made Twilight think that she is still dreaming. That was until a guard came from around the corner. Twilight quickly backed up behind a tree and waited for the stallion to leave. Twilight noticed the guard just wasn't leaving and put the heart away. Twilight looked around and found a building that looked small enough to get on. "If only I could get on top without the guard seeing me." Twilight thought as she continued to stare at the top of the building. The next thing Twilight knew, she is on top of the building. She heard the guard say something and quickly ducked behind the roof.

The guard below hadn't noticed Twilight zoom up to the top of the building. He did notice a black figure on top of the building that appeared out of thin air. "Huh?" the guard said loudly as he stared at the spot. He started over to a spot that he could see on the building but once he came into view, nothing but shadows and roof could be seen. The guard shrugged and walked off.

Twilight just didn't understand it, how come the guard hadn't seen her. Sure it's a bit over cast but she hadn't been hidden very well. The only logical explanation is that her suit made her blend in with the shadows. Of course Twilight hadn't been thinking to logical lately as none of what is happening makes any sense. Twilight shook off the feelings and focused on her task when she remembered the heart. She pulled it out again and as expected, it began beating which just freaked her out a bit. She looked around and the heart began beating faster and louder toward the building across from her.

She peaked out from around the corner and couldn't seem to see herself on the other building. She did however see herself behind a nearby bush that seemed safe enough to hide behind. Before Twilight knew it, she ended up behind the bush. "I think I know how that works now." Twilight finally saw herself on the other building and again zoomed off and is on top. Twilight felt weak for a slight moment. "I go too fast or something?" Twilight looked around and noticed a familiar item next to her. She picked it up and then realized that she hadn't used the other one she has. "How do I use it though?" Twilight questioned. Twilight began focusing on the runes and six powers appeared in front of her with words below them. "Now that's trippy." Twilight looked at each ability in front of her and read what it is each does.

"The Shadow Kill and Blood thirsty don't suit me very well. I'm not out to kill anypony." Twilight continued looking through the abilities. "Agility seems to have some promise though it doesn't make sense how that works. None of the passive abilities do. I guess I just need to throw logics out the window." Twilight continued to read. "Bend Time sounds like it could be very helpful. Dark Vision seems like it could have potential." Twilight thought about it for a bit and then made her decision on what to do with two runes. "I think Agility seems like the best option right now though." Twilight used her two runes on her ability and then felt a strange surge throughout her body. Twilight shook her head and the feeling disappeared. Twilight then brought out the heart again and four squares appeared in her sight. Three other items appeared which she assumed to be bone charms.

Twilight continued on her way onto the top of buildings and then found one building to high to jump to normally. "This seems like a good time to try and jump higher." Twilight then jumped as high as she could and then found herself stopped for a second in mid air. Twilight jumped again which allowed her to reach the roof of the building. "That was awesome; Rainbow Dash would be so jealous right now." Twilight smiled, proud of herself and then found an opening into the building. She went inside slowly, making her way down the steps. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, a pony could be heard talking.

"You're such a fool Blueblood. Just wait until we get done with you." The guard said with a smile unable to be seen by Twilight. "You think that you can just come in here a take over just because you're a royal. You used to be anyway, ever since that traitor killed Princess Celestia, royalty means nothing. Once Gilda gets here, you're as good as dead but she has a certain other royal to take care of first. Shining Armor."

Twilight heard this and snapped; she focused on ending up right behind the creep. She blinked over to him and then strangled him until he fell unconscious. "I won't allow that to happen."

"Oh good, someone here to help me. Now release me, I'm royalty after all." Blueblood said which made Twilight upset. "Well peasant, help me."

'Rarity was right to hate this creep, where does he get off giving orders?' Twilight thought and walked past him seeing a rune behind the so called prince. Blueblood kept talking down to Twilight and so finally Twilight left ignoring the royal pain. After walking out onto the nearby balcony, she found that the building across from her is just out of range for her blink. That's when a thought came to her. She ran forward and did a double jump into the air which allowed her to reach the other side with plenty of room to spare. She landed and ran forward until she reached a dead end. A tall building with guards everywhere is in front of her. She couldn't reach the roof of the building but she noticed a ledge that should be accessible. She ran forward, jumped and blinked over to the ledge.

Twilight crouched and continued along the ledge. She pulled out the heart and noticed that she had apparently left a rune behind her. "I should really pay more attention." Twilight continued forward. She came to a window that she could open up and did so. Inside the building is a rather large room. Nopony appeared to be inside and so she took this time to go in. She noticed on the wall is a rune. She quickly went over and grabbed the rune and then noticed two glasses. Then she heard Gilda talking. Twilight wasn't sure what it was that the glasses are for but decided to switch the glasses. She then looked around frantically not wanting to be seen and noticed a small space above the doorway and jumped up. 'Please don't see me.' Twilight thought as the griffin and her brother walked in.

"Shining Armor, is everything working as planned?" Gilda said walking over to the glasses and picked up her glass along with Shining Armor. Shining Armor made a toast with Gilda and then the two drank up. "Shining Armor" Gilda began coughing.

"Are you alright?" Shining Armor asked.

"I'm fine, it just." Gilda coughed some more and then fell to the ground. She started saying something but it was incomprehensible. Shortly after Gilda fell limp, a few guards came in. The guards assumed Shining Armor to have killed Gilda. They started chasing him.

Twilight couldn't let her brother get killed for what she did. Twilight thinking it best, blinked down in front of the guard and then slit his throat. The other guard turned to fight with Twilight. Twilight turned to the guard and blocked the oncoming attack. The guard got thrown off balance and so Twilight went in for the kill. She then picked up one body at a time and put them outside on the ledge. Twilight then went back in and followed the hallways.

Eventually she came to some stairs and a guard. Quickly she knocked out the guard and then put him in a dark corner. Twilight then continued down the stairs and blinked over to a door. "The door is locked." Twilight then poked her head out around the corner and noticed at least three guards. She noticed a door and blinked over to it. It opened and she quickly and quietly went through it and found herself outside. Twilight carefully made her way around the side of the building but there is nopony around. "Finally." Twilight ran forward and noticed Spikes boat. She blinked forward a few times just to get to the boat faster.

"You took care of Gilda, I never liked her. You ready to go." Twilight nodded and then got in the boat.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rainbow Dash**

The trip back to Ponyville had started with Spike pulling something out from a box. "This is for you by the way." Spike then started the boat and off they went.

Twilight had been thoughtful for the whole trip. She had just killed two ponies, sure it was to protect her brother, but surely she could have gone about it differently. She also indirectly killed Gilda, well sort of. She hadn't realized that the one glass had poison in it but she should have guessed. Why she had even switched the glasses, she wasn't sure. The more Twilight thought about it, the more she began thinking that she did know; why else would she switch them? Then there is Blueblood, sure he's a jerk but leaving him chained up; was it really necessary? The entire trip was full of thoughts about what she had just done. 'Is this really what Celestia would want from me?' Twilight thought to herself as the boat pulled up to the docks.

"Come on Twilight, I think Rarity would like to see you this time." Spike then left leaving Twilight in her thoughts.

Twilight walked over to Sugarcube Corner not really thinking of anything but what she would do next. Twilight walked in and Rarity stood there waiting for her. "Twilight, I take it everything went well?" Twilight absentmindedly nodded. "Good, with Gilda gone, well, we're that much closer to ending this. We do have another mission for you however. It's time for you to go find Flim and Flam. They need to be dealt with accordingly. In case you haven't noticed, Ponyville has been separated into sections. Flim and Flam own the biggest section of Ponyville. They have taken Sweet Apple Acres and all in that section. Take out the two of them and we will be able to claim Ponyville again." Rarity then walked off as Applejack walked over to Twilight.

"Twilight, go and rest up, you could use it." Applejack walked away.

Twilight looked into the sky and noticed the moon rising. "She's right, I should go rest." Twilight gladly went upstairs and rested.

The next day, Twilight got dressed and headed downstairs. When she walked out of the sweet shop, the sun shone brightly blinding her for a moment. "You're up, ready to leave?" All Twilight could do is nod still wondering if she is doing the right thing. "Get going then."

Twilight headed toward the boat slowly confused about everything. The only thing that kept her going is what princess Celestia had said. 'Protect my daughter.' To do that, she had to fight those fighting against her and her friends. "Come on Spike, let's go."

"Let's go then and don't forget your crossbow. I kept it last night so that no one would find it and take it." Spike said a little irritably for no real reason.

"Did I do something Spike?" Twilight asked hurt by Spikes tone of voice with her.

"No Twilight, it's just everything that is happening has got me on edge is all." Twilight could understand that well enough. After a completely silent rest of the trip which only took about three minutes, they reached land going into Flim and Flam's territory. "I'll be here when you get back, good luck Twilight."

Twilight got off the boat and looked around. This side of Ponyville looked completely different. Twilight headed up some steps and peaked around the corner. Nopony seemed to be around. She ran off to the right and then froze when she saw somepony just standing around. The pony isn't like the others however; these ponies appear to be citizens but not Ponyville citizens. They didn't attack her as Twilight walked by calmly. It appears that they don't care about her which took some stress off of her. Just then a pony with a sword started talking to her. "Hey you, Rainbow Dash would like to talk to you."

At the mention of Rainbow Dash, Twilight sprinted off toward a nearby door with two guard like ponies. She walked through the door and into the building. She noticed two ways to go about this, Twilight could go upstairs or into the basement. She decided on the basement and came to an open door at the bottom. Twilight walked through the door and found herself in a long hallway. She ran down it and came to another door similar to those in prisons. "Hello, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight called out as she walked further into the small room.

"I know who you are and I know what you did. You killed Gilda and normally, I would be ticked but considering the circumstances." Rainbow Dash wouldn't be mad that Gilda is dead but that it is her friend that killed Gilda. Rainbow finished her sentence there holding onto her side and grimaced. Below her hoof is a big bandage. "Gilda, though no longer my friend, let me get to the point." Rainbow cut herself off in the middle of her sentence. "I need you to do something for me and in return I'll take out both Flim and Flam." Rainbow grimaced again. "Their blood won't be spilt, your hooves will come out clean on this one and mine will come out equally so." Rainbow kept her hand on her side. "So Twilight, what do you say?"

"You know who I am behind the mask?" Twilight asked wondering how she knew.

"Of course, who else would go after Gilda shortly after Celestia's and Luna's death? Ahh." Rainbow grimaced again. "So what do you say Twilight?" Twilight nodded. "There is a potion in the basement of Applejacks barn. Get both it and the recipe on how to make it and then I'll take out Flim and Flam." Rainbow Dash sat down painfully.

"A potion for your injury?" Rainbow nodded. "Sure Rainbow, I'll be happy to." With that, Twilight ran off. Once she is out of the building, she pulled out the heart. A square appeared behind her and up the stairs. Twilight quickly went back into the building and up the stairs following the heart to the rune. She reached the top of the second floor and went into a nearby room. Inside sits the rune on a table. She picked it up and then focused. In front of her appeared the upgradeable abilities. This time she chose to upgrade her blink ability. "This should help out." Twilight left the room, headed back downstairs and out the door. She blinked up onto a nearby building and then heard a raspy noise like a rune is nearby. Twilight looked around and found a bone charm on the ground next to a broken door. She picked it up and then replaced Gutter Feast with the Spirit Water Bone Charm allowing her to drink water from faucets to gain mana instead of eating rats. "That is much more pleasant." Twilight said as she continued on her way toward Applejacks barn. Thanks to her blink ability, she was able to get all the way to Sweet Apple Acres by roof top. However getting into the basement would be much more difficult.

Twilight blinked behind a bush as she watched guards walking back and forth. She couldn't get on top of the barn without being spotted and the last thing she wanted was to cause a commotion. There isn't a way to knock any guards out either, at least not without alerting anypony. Twilight looked around and found a solitary balcony looking out that is reachable without causing too much commotion. A guard walks back and forth on the balcony. 'All I need to do is wait until he turns around and then I can take him out.' Twilight thought waiting for the guard to turn. Once he turned, Twilight made her move up to the balcony just as a pony saw a small glimpse of her. Luckily he didn't get alerted. Twilight knocked out the guard and then walked into the barn and hid the body in some hay stacks.

"Now to get into the basement." Twilight crouched and looked down below seeing four guards and a door leading outside. The guards talked for about a minute or two and then finally went their separate ways. That's when Twilight noticed a secret hatch where all the guards were. The guards didn't stay facing the other way long enough Twilight to get down and go through. Twilight then pulled out the crossbow she was given and noticed two sets of bolts in a box. One reads crossbow bolts and the other reads sleep darts. "Tranquilizers, that could work." Twilight got into position and as soon as the four guards turned their backs, Twilight shot each one in the back knocking each of them out.

Twilight smiled, proud of herself and happy that she didn't have to kill anypony. She blinked down and tried to open the trap door but it happened to be locked. Twilight searched each body and found a key on one of the guards. She picked it up and then opened the door. She looked down and didn't see anypony below and then hopped down. She landed right behind a pony and without thinking, knocked him out. She picked up his body and then set it in the shadows. "Now where is this potion?" Twilight questioned moving around cautiously. There are all kinds of bottles and barrels full of cider. Twilight made her way down further into the cellar and found a room with a guard. Instead of sneaking up to the guard, she pulled out her sleep darts and shot the guard knocking him out. Twilight ran over and noticed a paper with ingredients on it. "Here is the recipe but where is the potion?" Twilight asked looking around and then noticed a safe. "How do I get in there?" Twilight looked around and then found a piece of paper under the guard. She pushed the pony over and picked up the paper. "That's the code." Twilight said looking at the paper. Quickly, she put in the code and the grabbed the potion inside.

Twilight made her way back through the cellar and back into the barn. She blinked up above and onto the balcony where she came in from. Looking around, she blinked her way down behind the bush and then onto a nearby roof. She made her way back the way she had come; her only question was where were Flim and Flam if not in the barn?" Twilight finally made it back to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, I got it." Twilight handed over the paper and potion which Rainbow chugged down.

"Well done Twilight, I'll take care of Flim and Flam for you. Let's see how they like working underground." Rainbow finally felt better and then took off her bandage revealing a scar on her side. "Much better, that potion was something that was taken from Zecora. She made it for rapid healing. Thanks Twilight. By the way, are the others ok." Twilight nodded with a smile. "Good, the next time I see you, I'll explain everything." With that, Rainbow Dash gathered together her loyal ponies and were off toward Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight, proud of herself for not hurting anypony ran as fast as she could back to the boat. "I'm not even going to bother with runes anymore. There is no need for them if I go at it this way." Twilight said reaching the boat.

"Ready to go Twilight?" Twilight nodded and got on the boat.

**A/N: So I've decided to let her rune search end there since you can see where I'm going with this. She really doesn't need the runes. I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hidden Friends**

Rainbow Dash as promised got things ready to take out Flim and Flam. Rainbow grabbed a big group of stallions and then led them outside. Rainbow stopped and had her stallions stand military style as she spoke and walked back and forth. "Ok, our mission is to take out Flim and Flam, put them in the nearby mines and make them work for the rest of their lives. I want little to no bloodshed. Flim and Flam are not to be killed under any circumstance. His guards will cause a problem, knock them out if possible. They however are expendable but only if you absolutely have to. Have I made myself clear?" All the stallions gave a hard understanding nod. "Good, move out."

Rainbow led the group of fifteen stallions to the farm knocking out many of the guards on the way to the farm and avoiding a few. Once they reached the farm Rainbow looked around and then saw something purple or so it looked like from where she stands. At first she was ready to ignore it but then it moved ever so slightly. "Ok everypony, go get Flim and Flam, I have something else to take care of." Her stallions ran forward and started knocking out guards.

Rainbow Dash turned with a smile and then trotted over to the purple something or other. As she got closer, she noticed that the purple something is actually Rarity's mane. Rainbow Dash sped up toward her friend and soon noticed three others. Rainbow reached Rarity and the others in less then thirty seconds. "Rarity, everypony." That's when something hit her; Twilight had said that their friends are just fine. If that were true, why are the four of them pained and injured? "Is everypony ok?"

Rarity and the others looked up weakly, their breathing shallow and weak. Their lungs felt as if on fire and their tones resembled it. "Rainbow Dash?" The four spoke painfully. Rainbow hoofed over some medicine to the four of them. Each of them took it and drank down the potion.

"What's happened to the four of you, Twilight said you were ok. Come to think of it, why is she not with you?" Rainbow asked helping them each relax.

Applejack looked up at Rainbow Dash in confusion. "What are ya talkin about Rainbow; we haven't seen her since she left." Applejack's voice hoarse and tired.

When Rainbow heard this, she knew that Twilight is being fooled by Changelings. "Twilight doesn't know, dang it, she doesn't know."

"What doesn't Twilight know Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie spoke, her voice equally hoarse and tired.

"Twilight, she is being fooled by Changelings." Rainbow paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, we must tell her" Rarity began but was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"No, we can't let her know. As soon as she figures it out, the Changelings will kill her. There is no doubt that they're keeping an eye on her. No, we let things play out the way they want for now." Rainbow sat down on the wet ground. She hadn't realized until now that this section of Ponyville is flooded. It isn't a shock in any way; she just hadn't paid any mind to it. It's probably why there isn't anything within fifty feet of here.

"So we don't help at all Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear but just barely.

"I didn't say we don't help her, but we can't let her know about you." Rainbow Dash took a moment to think and then turned to the others. "Here is what we're going to do everypony. Fluttershy, go and talk to your animal friends and get them to find runes for Twilight. I know they can find them." Rainbow said remembering how a rat walked by with a string attached to it and something invisible attached to the string. At first she hadn't paid any mind until she heard about Twilight and what she is doing. She had also heard about runes which are invisible to ponies without the gift. Animals for whatever reason could see them as the rat soon turned and picked the invisible thing up in its mouth.

"Got it." Fluttershy's voice as well as the others started sounding better as well as their sides looking better. They to had been stabbed apparently.

"Rarity, the way I see it, Trixie will be the next target for Twilight. I should mention that she is wearing a cloak and a mask." Rainbow Dash quickly explained the looks of the mask. "It's the only one like it. What I want you to do Rarity, is go to her little party that she is having in celebration of the new found freedom that she has. You'll want to wear a mask and you'll need an invite." Rainbow Dash pulled out a note and hoofed it over to Rarity. "Find out which Trixie is the correct one, no doubt that she'll have duplicates of herself to make talking with everypony there easier and at the same letting everyone meet her." Rarity nodded.

"I'm personally going to assist Twilight since she knows that I'm here already. It does make me worry though, why isn't there a copy of me?" Rainbow shook her head to clear thoughts. "Pinkie Pie, I want you to go and watch over Sweet Apple Acres once we get Flim and Flam out."

Pinkie, feeling much better saluted Rainbow Dash. "Okie Dokie Lokie."

"Applejack, I need you to watch over Flim and Flam out in the Jewel Mines." Applejack nodded with a smile and then ran off toward the mines. Just then Rainbow's stallions came over with Flim and Flam. "Report Thunderlane." Rainbow said simply.

"We have recovered Flim and Flam, unfortunately, two guards gave us trouble and we were forced to take him out. Flim and Flam were headed for the mines but we got information that the diamond dogs are in control there. To take Flim and Flam there would be to set them free." Thunderlane finished his report.

"That is unacceptable, how did they take over? Flim and Flam would never have just given it to them." Rainbow asked staring at the two ponies.

"They are there because we owe them. That's none of your business however." Flim said.

"I'll go get Twilight to take out the two of them. Everypony else, go do your jobs." Rainbow said and then rushed off. "Keep those two in chains." Rainbow yelled back. Rainbow flew as fast as she could and came to where Twilight came in. She flew as close to the water as possible and used rocks and other things as cover so as not to give herself away to anypony. She slowly made her way over to the section of Ponyville that she called home. She got there but only saw Spike. Rainbow called over to Spike. Spikes head turned in confusion as to hearing his name being called quietly. Rainbow pulled her head away from Spike as if waving to him telling him to come over. Spike made his way over with confusion evident on his face. "Spike, I need you to do something." Rainbow Dash said when Spike got over to her.

"What's with the secrecy Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked confused.

"Forget the secrecy Spike, when you take Twilight out next, come back to Ponyville and don't let the others know. I understand that this sounds odd but I need her for something." Rainbow whispered.

"Ok Rainbow Dash, if you insist." With that said, Spike left.

Rainbow quickly and quietly made her way back. "Spike must not know about the others being fakes. All the better I suppose."

Fluttershy had run off and soon came to her old cottage. It's broken down and hardly even noticeable as a building. It frightened her a little especially since there is nopony around. She walked into her cottage and found her stairs broken until halfway up. A hole is right where her bedroom is which is easily identified since her beds bottom left leg is in the hole. The kitchen has been destroyed almost completely. The counters are gone, the table broken in half, and the cupboards are either not there or the doors hang from their hinges. All the windows are shattered, the glass covers the floor. Her pets are gone and their cages smashed and broken. The walls have holes in them that let her see into the back clearly. Fluttershy could even walk out via the holes. Out back, all the animals are gone and the chicken coup is nothing but smashed pieces of burnt wood. The gate that holds in her animals have holes in it and in some parts are to say, cut in half.

Fluttershy ran off and found about twenty or so rats crawling around. "Excuse me little friends." The rats all turned to see the yellow Pegasus standing in front of them. The rats ran over and one bit her. "Ouch." Fluttershy said as she flew into the air and then shook off the rat. "Now now, no need for that." Fluttershy could tell that the rats weren't listening to her and so she resorted to the stare. "Now, my friend Twilight needs your help. Go find runes and bring them to me in a bundle and make sure that I can see them." The rats backed off and went to find runes.

Rarity had finished making her mask and other things for this ball of sorts. "Beautiful." Rarity smiled at her work and then ran off with mask and clothes on. She hopped in a boat and though not exactly good with magic other than levitating, used a location spell. It's a simple spell that let's her find anypony so long as she knows the name and basic looks of the pony. It did however make her sweat ever so much. "How can Twilight do things like this, it is absolutely tiring." Rarity said wiping sweat off her brow. "At least it doesn't take much to keep it going." Rarity followed the line of which only she can see and made her way to toward Trixie. Once she arrived, she found some ponies on stilts of some kind in heavy armor. The tall pony ignored her which Rarity is so very grateful for. She went in through the gate and noticed a pony in dark blue with a dark blue mask. She also saw two similar ponies but in red and black. 'That must be Trixie." Rarity said looking at the one in blue. Since the party isn't until tomorrow, Rarity sat back and rested.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I've changed my mind a little on what I'll have Twilight do. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please continue to review. Also, this may or may not be the only chapter not involving Twilight, I haven't decided yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Taking the Mines**

The next day, Twilight woke expecting the sun to be shining through the windows. When it didn't, the first thought that came to mind is that maybe she had woken up early. That was until Applejack came into the room. "You're awake, good. As you've probably noticed, the sun hasn't come up." Applejack was about to continue but Twilight cut her off.

"Applejack, I've noticed that your speech has been lacking, should I say its countryness." Twilight asked becoming more and more suspicious of her friend and whether that truly is her friend or not.

"Look Twilight, things aren't exactly normal anymore, I guess I've just become depressed. Now back onto the matter at hand." Twilight would accept that for now but she wasn't going to let her guard down. Something isn't right and Twilight knew it. A pony doesn't just stop talking the way they have always talked. "Tonight is the party that Trixie is throwing. She is sure to have multiple copies of herself. You need to find the right one and take her out and don't worry, you'll blend right in. Are you ready to go?" Twilight nodded and made her way to Spike.

Twilight reached the boat and hopped in. "Let's get this over with Spike." Twilight continued to focus on Applejack and the others for that matter as they had all been acting strange lately. Pinkie Pie had hardly shown herself, Fluttershy is walking around as if there is nothing to fear which is completely disturbing. It's like the two ponies had switched personalities. The closest one to normal is Rarity and even then, Twilight could tell that something is off. As Twilight continued to think, she hadn't realized in what direction she had been going. Once they stopped, Twilight heard her name being called. She snapped out of her daze. "Sorry Spike." Twilight then realized where they are. "Why are we here Spike? This can't be where Trixie is."

"Nope, Rainbow Dash wanted to speak to you. I'll be here when you're ready to go to find Trixie." Twilight nodded and then got out of the boat.

Once Twilight walked so far into the cut off section of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash came over to her. "Rainbow, what's going on?"

"So I have Flim and Flam but there arose some complications. I went to send them to the jewel mines but it turns out that there are Diamond Dogs in control of the area. What I need is for you to take them out. Do that and Flim and Flam will be permanently out of commission. To send Flim and Flam there with the Diamond Dogs there would be just like letting them go." Rainbow explained.

"Why don't you just send them someplace else?" Twilight asked curiously.

"The mines are the most secure place for them to be. It's the one place that there is no chance of escape so long as the dogs aren't there." Rainbow then hoofed over twenty sleep darts. "You'll need these."

"I thought it was your job to take them out for me and besides, you got them out with no problem. Why not just do the same with the Diamond Dogs. I have a lot to do anyway, it's not fair" Twilight didn't get to finish her sentence as Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

Rainbow understands the frustration that Twilight is clearly showing and it is tolerable but to say that it's not fair made Rainbow Dash blow her top. "Don't you ever say that it's not fair Twilight, you don't have that right. I got stabbed and almost died, Apple bloom saw both her friends get eaten alive by diseased rats. I lost Cloudsdale to Gilda and Rarity lost her little sister. We lost our homes, friends, and family. We have all lost so much more then those few but important things that I've mentioned. You, you lost the princesses and a home. You still have your brother, you still have most of everything that you had. You have no right to say anything is unfair. You don't have that right Twilight, you don't get to say things like that." Rainbow Dash said fighting back tears. "So much of what we had is gone but you" Rainbow couldn't hold back her anger anymore and let it loose. Before Twilight knew it, Rainbow's hoof made contact with her jaw hard. "Don't you ever say that again. When I woke up after being stabbed, I was alone and apparently drifted into this section of Ponyville. I had to run for my life but when my stallions noticed how me they came to help. I'm lucky to be alive and you had the nerve to say that what I asked you to do is unfair." Rainbow calmed down.

Twilight took off her mask then felt her face after being hit and could feel a little blood on her face. Rainbow had hit her hard and now she began feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I didn't really, I should have known. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

Rainbow took in a deep breath and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry too Twilight, I shouldn't have hit you. Now help me help you huh?" Twilight nodded as she put her mask back on. "Good, the mines are north of here in the hills." Twilight nodded and then ran off.

Twilight recognized the hill but didn't ever remember seeing any entrance to a mine. Then again, things have really changed. Twilight went up to the top of the hill and a single guard stands outside. Twilight jumped down and wrapped her legs around the pony's neck and knocked him out. With that done, Twilight threw the guard to the side and made her way inside the mine. Once inside, she pulled out her sleep darts and got ready to use them.

Tunnels fill the area, she couldn't tell which one to go down. She walked up next to the first tunnel and peeked around the corner. It led to a dead end but she went down anyway and picked up a blue vial. Nothing else is in the tunnel and so she left. When she exited the tunnel, a dark figure ran down on of the tunnels and a guard had been thrown out of it. Quickly Twilight shot the guard with her dart and put him to sleep. "Who was that?" Twilight asked as the dark figure peeked around the corner and waved her over. Twilight wasn't sure if this were a friend or a trap. Deciding that this figure to be friendly, she followed the mysterious pony. Twilight continued to find more blue vials as well as red ones as she followed the dark pony. Twilight only had to shoot a few guards.

The two had gone through multiple tunnels now and finally came to a big room with candles that lit up the whole room rather then parts and pieces like the tunnels. The dark pony saluted Twilight and then ran off. In the big room are three Diamond Dogs, the same ones that took Rarity. Twilight aimed and shot the blueish grey dog with a sleep dart. The other two noticed and called on their guards. The guards came running in but not before Twilight knocked out the other two dogs. Twilight continued to shoot darts at the guards, one by one knocking them out. By the time the last guard reached Twilight, she had run out of sleep darts. 'Fantastic' Twilight thought as she readied her sword as the guard ran at her. Just as the guard swung his sword, a dart hit him in the neck knocking him out.

Twilight looked to the right where the dart came from and standing there is Rainbow Dash with Flim and Flam. "Well done Twilight, though I admit that you weren't by yourself. I had some ponies taking care of other guards in other tunnels." Rainbow pushed Flim and Flam further into the room and then her and two other ponies picked up the dogs and carried them off. "By the way, I believe you have a reward waiting for you just outside."

Twilight ran out the way she came until she found the exit and left. When she got out of the mines, she found five runes waiting for her. "How?" Twilight looked around to see if she could find anypony. Twilight shrugged and picked up the runes. 'Thanks Rainbow Dash.' Twilight thought as she ran back to Spike.

Spike could see Twilight running toward him and smiled. Twilight finally reached him and stepped into the boat. "So how did everything go?"

"Just great Spike, now let's go take care of Trixie." With that said, the two were off toward the party.

Rarity had been waiting for some time for the party to start. Once it did, she walked up and gave the pony her invite that Rainbow had given her and she was let in. 'Ok Twilight, I'm waiting for you.' Rarity thought walking into the building.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Trixie's Party**

Twilight had been so pre-occupied to notice the sleeping Alicorn behind her. "Hey Twilight, Have you not noticed anything since you got back?" Spike asked after an hour of traveling. Twilight just stared at Spike in confusion not knowing what it is she was supposed to have noticed. "Look behind you." Twilight raised an eyebrow and then turned her head around and noticed Liane asleep. "She said that thanks to you, she was able to escape the mines. Just from the way she looks, she wasn't treated well."

Twilight took a long hard look at the young princess and then saw them, a giant bruise on her side and back. She carefully lifted up Liane's face and saw some dried blood on her lip and under her nose, her lips puffy. She set her head back down gently and frowned. "I was supposed to protect her, I was supposed to protect her and I failed." Twilight let a tear slip down her face. "How can they hurt her, she is only a little filly." She closed her eyes and then reopened them, her eyes full of anger. "They will pay for this." Twilight then sat down and looked at the bottom of the boat sadly. "Spike, do we know if there is more to this then just Sombra?"

Spike had been caught off guard by the questioned. "What do you mean Twilight, of course there is. You should know that; Gilda, Flim and Flam" Twilight cut off Spike.

"No Spike, that's not what I mean. I mean do we know if there is anypony working with him like somepony we don't know about? Somepony behind the scenes helping him? Not just a few lackeys?" Spike shook his head. "So the Changelings or Discord aren't involved with this. It's not like they have been talked about. I just want to make sure that I'm prepared."

"Just like you Twilight, always needing to be prepared for everything when in reality, no one could have been for this." Spike said as they came up to their stop. "Here we are Twilight, Baltimare." Spike said looking around and then back at Twilight. "You should know that whoever it was that beat Liane, did it to keep her from doing what she is meant to do." Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion which there seemed to be a lot of lately. "Liane was raising the sun and the moon. However yesterday was the last day that the sun would rise. Liane had simply lost her strength. After she told me everything, she fell asleep. I feel bad for the poor filly. One last thing you should know is that, she loves you to death Twilight. For about five minutes, all she could do was talk about how much she likes you, that she knew you'd come and save her." Spike stopped underneath a bridge. "Ok Twilight, oh and she is proud of you for trying not to kill anypony."

Twilight stepped up to the edge of the boat and then turned to Spike. "Thanks Spike and watch over her for me. Even if you have to leave to keep her safe, do so." Spike nodded and then Twilight jumped into the water and made her way up onto land. She heard Spike behind her and so she turned to look at him. He pointed toward a two story building that is as wide as five barns or so. Twilight got the hint and nodded. Twilight headed up toward dry land.

Once she made it up to the buildings, she saw a pony on metal stilts. 'Odd but I think it best that I avoid them.' Twilight thought getting behind a tree. The clanking while it walked is very loud. It made it easy to tell when the pony had started moving away from her. Twilight looked around and then found a balcony to her right, up fairly high that she could get to and the best part is that it's above the pony on metal stilts. All she had to do is follow the roof around and she would be behind the gate near the mansion. Twilight blinked up and then looked up at the roof when something flew by her face and exploded. Quickly Twilight made her way to the roof all while being shot at. She made it behind a chimney giving her protection while the onslaught continued. "Maybe there is something I can get that will help." Twilight said as she focused on her abilities and some new ones came up. Out of all of them, it was Bend Time that she went with. She wasn't sure how to activate the ability but she had to try.

She focused on everything moving slower if not stopping, it's the most obvious thing to do right? Soon everything around her went gray. Twilight peeked around the corner feeling drained from using the ability and noticed that the explosive is now moving at a snails pace. Not bothering to recover from the loss of energy, she blinked to the ground and darted off toward the mansion. Before she realized it, time had sped up and an explosion went off behind her which sent her flying through the air. Ignoring the pain for the moment, she stood up and shook herself to regain her focus. She ran forward and double jumped and blinked behind the gate. The shots immediately stopped giving her time to relax.

She grabbed her side with her hoof and then looked at said hoof. The blast had made her bleed. She grabbed a red vial that she had and used it. Her health came back to her and she had stopped bleeding. It didn't stop the pain however. It merely lessoned it. Taking a breath, Twilight moved forward when a scroll went flying through the air and into the corner. The pony that lost it didn't bother to go get it. Twilight ran over and picked it up to find it being an invitation. She was just about to go return when she realized that she doesn't have an invite. 'If I'm to get in, I'll need an invite, sorry.' Twilight walked up to the door and her invite was asked for. Twilight handed over the invite which was then inspected. After making sure the invite is real, Twilight was let in. "Have fun." The pony guard said.

Twilight walked in and into a courtyard. Twilight kept fairly calm though underneath her mask, she began sweating. The last thing she wanted is to get caught considering the previous incident. Though there aren't any of those ponies on stilts, there are plenty of guards. There would be no way out of this alive if she messed up somehow. She slowly walked up to the door that has two guards on each side of the door and walked into the building. Inside on a table is a guest book that everypony signs. Apparently Trixie isn't expecting to see everyone she invited and so she wants to know who is there. Twilight even began wondering if anypony knows about her being alive. For the moment, Twilight ignored the book and continued on her way.

In front of her by the stairs is a wall of some kind. Out of curiosity, she walked up to a guard. "So what's with the wall?"

"The wall of light is to keep ponies from going upstairs. Try it and you'll be fried." The guard said.

"I had no intention of going up stairs, bye." Twilight left quickly but with composure. Twilight walked around and then saw Trixie and then another and another. 'This is great.' Twilight whispered to herself as she continued to walk. Many of the ponies stared at her as she walked making Twilight uncomfortable until she heard others complimenting her mask. That helped her relax. 'So which Trixie is the real one?' Twilight asked as another pony came over to her.

"I know who you are, follow me. We must talk in private." Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion which she just realized is pointless with her mask on. Twilight followed the stranger down the hall and into a room. The stranger led her into a corner. "I know what you're here for. Trixie is the one in blue; the other two are simply decoys. Get her into the basement and I'll take it from there. She won't be hurt, badly. The most pain she'll have is from knocking her out." That was all the stranger said.

'Ok, I just have to get her underground.' Twilight walked off and then came to the Trixie in blue. Twilight took in a deep breath and then spoke. "Hello."

"Hello, nice mask. The great and powerful Trixie approves." Trixie said with a smile.

"Cocky are we, though I suppose the real Trixie in the building is much more humble." Twilight said trying to get Trixie to reveal herself as the real one.

"How do you know that I'm not the real one?" Trixie asked.

"So you are the real one then?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't say that." Trixie said.

Twilight getting tired of this stepped it up a notch. "Well I suppose a fake like you wouldn't have to worry about the assassin then. If you die, you can always come back later." Twilight said and then began to walk away until Trixie stopped her.

"Somepony is out to kill me?" Trixie asked.

"That is the rumor; somepony doesn't like you very much. I however know how to get the real Trixie to safety but you know taking a fake won't do you any good." Twilight began walking away when Trixie stopped her again.

"I'm the real one ok, now tell me where this escape is." Trixie practically begged.

"I don't know, you seem like you can handle yourself oh great and powerful Trixie." Twilight could tell that Trixie is getting ready to snap.

"Hello, assassin. I can't stand up to an assassin. They're sneaky and will get you at any moment. Please help." Trixie said becoming frightened. Twilight nodded and then told her to go to the basement where a boat waits for her. Trixie nodded and then walked off but had Twilight follow her. On the way, Twilight noticed that they were passing the guest book. Under her mask, Twilight smiled widely and then signed her name in the book. 'Everypony will know not to mess with me.' Twilight thought as she then walked quickly to catch up with Trixie. Twilight followed Trixie into the basement and down into the wine cellar that has a river that leads out of the building. Twilight quickly knocked out Trixie and then put her on the nearby boat where the stranger is waiting. "So what are you going to do with her?"

"She'll be taken far away and put to work never to be seen again." Twilight nodded. "Say hello to Spikey Wikey for me huh?" The stranger then got onto the boat and opened up the gates blocking her way. The stranger left leaving Twilight confused.

Twilight didn't catch on until after the stranger left. "Rarity?" Twilight said and then thought back to the Rarity she had been talking with. "Changelings, I should have known." Twilight then jumped into the water and made her way through the tunnel and out into the river. Twilight blinked as she swam making herself go faster and finally reached the boat as alarms went off.

Back in the mansion, a guard noticed the guest book. "She can't be." The guard said in disbelieve. "Sound the alarms." The guard yelled.

Back on the boat, Twilight got in and off the three went. "It sounds like somepony caught onto you."

"Good, soon enough, they'll learn not to mess with me and my friends and Rarity says hi by the way. Once we get back, I want you to take Liane to Rainbow Dash. I have something that I need to do." Spike nodded.

The trip back was long but peaceful. Once they arrived back in Ponyville, Twilight noticed something odd. "Get us out of here Spike." Spike tried to turn the boat around but it was too late. He got knocked out. Twilight turned and then felt a sharp pain in the back of her head making her dizzy. Her vision became blurry. She noticed that a Changeling grabbed onto Liane waking her up. Liane panicked and screamed for Twilight who is using all her strength to stay awake. "Liane." Twilight said weakly.

"You've done your job, you're no longer needed." Once again Twilight was hit on the head but this time she blacked out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it is the longest I've done so far. Please review and thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Badlands**

Twilight slowly awoke to find herself being carried though she couldn't be sure as she is still dazed. As her eyes began adjusting, she found herself on the back of pony pulled cart being pulled by two Changelings. Dust flew into the air and into her face making it hard to breath. Twilight's head is pounding no thanks to the two hits over the head. The dust made it hard to see anything. Twilight then heard talking and knew immediately that it is Sombra. "Well done on your accomplishments. I know where you get your power and I know about the sword." Sombra swung the sword around for a bit as the group headed upward. The dust stopped coming but Twilight knew that that would only be a constellation prize. Once they reached the top of the hill or wherever they were, Sombra smiled and turned. "Welcome to the new and improved Badlands Miss Sparkle. I know that you have caused me problems and that, no that won't do. I'd make you a slave but I know that you would somehow find a way to get rid of me and so, I leave you here to die." Sombra picked up a rectangular metal box and put Twilight's sword in it. He then threw it over the edge into a crevasse. Another pony then knocked her out.

Twilight awoke, head a bit out of sorts but nothing horrible and the pounding in her head is gone. Twilight looked around and saw two ponies in black suites just like the assassin's that killed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Twilight stood weakly and ran forward as the door shut. Twilight felt around and noticed the door to be wooden, easy enough to break down. Twilight looked around in the dark cave using the light coming through the wooden door to see in the area. Two runes could be found near the back. Twilight went over and picked them up which left her with five runes and then a thought came to mind. Twilight focused as best she could and up popped her abilities. Her memory served her well. Twilight picked to get Wind Blast. "This should help me get out of this cave." Twilight went over and threw her hoof forward sending a gust of wind forward and breaking the wood. Light flooded into the area blinding Twilight for a moment.

Outside the door, lights from candles burn and stairs to the right are the only way up. Rats then ran over to her and were about to attack when another rat started making little squeaking noises. The group of rats stopped and ran off. "What just happened?" Twilight asked as a rat carrying seven runes came over to her. "Let me guess, Fluttershy got to you guys?" The rat made a simple squeak and then ran off. "I'll take that as a yes." Twilight picked up the runes and focused. She then upgraded her Bend Time ability. "Fluttershy is making this far to easy." Twilight ran over to a nearby table with a sword on it and then picked it up along with a red and blue vial.

Twilight ran over and up the stairs. Twilight saw two guards and then froze time. She ran past the two and jumped down onto a lower edge. She noticed something sparkling down below as well as ponies that look very sickly. Her weapons are in the middle of the group. Twilight wanted her sword back and so she jumped over the ledge and slid down the side of the cliff. Once she made it a little over half way, she made a decision. Twilight jumped off the cliff and flew toward the sick pony facing away from her. She landed on said pony and stabbed it in the neck. The other ponies saw Twilight and rushed over to her. Twilight stood and slashed the one to the right and then the left killing them both. Twilight then stabbed the one coming straight at her in the neck and let the pony drop. She picked up the box and pulled out her items. "Now where is Sombra?" Twilight asked as a rainbow streak went flying past her and from it came an arrow on a piece of paper pointing forward. "Thanks Rainbow." Twilight ran forward but a giant worm or something that looks like it, came out of the ground blocking her path. Twilight froze time and everything stood still but it drained her. She pulled out a blue vial and drank what is inside. She perked up and then ran around the creature and up the side of a hill.

Time went back to moving and at the top of the hill; a building sits with two assassins walking back and forth in front of the door. Above is a balcony with another assassin. 'He must be really scared of me.' Twilight thought looking for someway in. To her left is hill and to her right she found a small cave.

Twilight ran off toward the cave and walked in. Torches run throughout the cave giving off light. Twilight pulled out her crossbow and had it ready. As she walked, she came to a corner that she peeked around. A single assassin stands guard as far as she could tell and shot the assassin with a regular bolt in the head killing him. Another guard came over and looked around. Twilight back up against the wall keeping her breathing to a minimal. The assassin came from around the corner. Twilight took the chance and stabbed the assassin in the back and then in the neck.

Twilight ran around the corner and made her way forward until she came to a large area filled with assassins. There are four levels to the area and Twilight had to reach the top level. At the moment, she is one level below that. She looked around and found that going up first would be best. She also found a few rock formations above her and decided to jump up onto the ledges. From here she has a much better view of the area. A spiral staircase connects each level of the area however parts of the staircase is broken. Twilight couldn't tell but she took into consideration that she may have to blink to get back up if she had to go down. Just then an assassin spoke. "The key is safely tucked away. We don't want Sparkle getting it, Sombra would have our heads."

"Yes it's safely below and besides, how can he have our heads if Sparkle takes his first." The two assassins laughed as they continued to keep watch.

Now Twilight had to make a decision, kill or be killed. She had to kill, she couldn't see another way around this one. Twilight waited for the two to turn from each other. Twilight jumped down on one killing him. She turned and blinked over to the other and stabbed him through the neck. Twilight continued down and waited for the times to be right. One by one she picked off the assassins until she reached the bottom. Blood now covers her sword and her mask but she didn't notice. In the only room is an old woman with a key on her. Twilight blinked over to her and then knocked her out. Twilight grabbed the key and made her way back up the stairs.

Twilight opened the door and looked around. She did notice that half the building is gone. Twilight made her way up via ledges near the ceiling. Twilight managed to avoid most the assassins this way but found that she had to knock out a few. Soon she came to a room with a mirror in it and then looked at herself. Twilight dropped her sword in shock of what she sees. Twilight backed away a little and let her head drop to her hooves. Blood covered them and her sword. Her mask doesn't look much better. "What have I done." Twilight knew that she had to keep going but she couldn't bring herself to kill anypony else. Twilight soon reached the top floor of the building and ran into Sombra.

"How, you should have been devoured by the beast?" Sombra asked and then shook his head. "No matter, I'll end you myself." Sombra called in his assassins. Twilight froze time but continued to see Sombra move. "Did you really think that freezing time would do you any good? We are one of a kind, both gifted with great power and therefore unaffected by each others." Sombra rushed Twilight who blocked Sombra's sword. Sombra disappeared and then reappeared a distance away. Time unfroze and the assassins then rushed Twilight. She had to kill again, she didn't have a choice. Twilight killed the first assassin and then the second. Sombra then tackled Twilight to the ground. "So long Sparkle, I hate to say that you just aren't good at this." Just then a scream was heard coming from the open side of the building.

Sombra stood up as Rainbow Dash got close and then swung his sword at her at just the right time to hit her wing and cut it off. Rainbow Dash howled in pain as she lost control and hit a wall. Sombra went over to Rainbow Dash but not before pushing Twilight to the ground. Sombra then stepped on Rainbow Dash to keep her from moving and then cut off her other wing. Sombra then kicked her away and made his way toward Twilight.

Rainbow though in a great deal of pain and losing blood quickly, stood up and ran at Sombra. "Don't move Sombra." Rainbow Dash yelled the best she could quickly losing strength. Her wing stubs burning like a wildfire. Sombra turned around and went over to Rainbow Dash.

"You fool." Sombra raised his sword and then saw Rainbow smile.

"You're the fool." Rainbow Dash said tackling Sombra who quickly kicked her off and went to finish her off when a sword pierced his gut. "Like I said" Rainbow Dash couldn't finish her sentence.

Twilight stabbed Sombra given the chance to by Rainbow Dash and then cut off his head. "Rainbow Dash, come on." Twilight said tears running down her face. "Please don't die Rainbow, please." Twilight picked Rainbow Dash up in her hooves.

"Don't…w-worry Twilight. I'll be…f-fine. I've always…said that…I-I will never let…" Rainbow Dash never finished her broken up sentence.

Twilight ever so quickly began pouring health vials down Rainbows throat. Rainbow didn't seem to make any movements. Twilight then stopped time and ran over and ripped clothes off of dead bodies. She ripped the clothes and then wrapped the strips of clothing around Rainbows body hoping to keep her from bleeding out. Twilight wouldn't admit it but she knew Rainbow Dash is gone. Twilight closed her eyes and then opened them. "Screw everypony, they are all dead." That was it; Twilight lost her sense of morality at that point. Twilight looked down at Rainbow Dash's body and let more tears slip. "I will avenge you my friend and everypony else who has died because of them." Twilight then ran off not noticing four ponies go over to Rainbow Dash's body.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Lost Morals**

Twilight made her way down from Macintosh hills and down to Appleloosa. She felt lucky that the trains still worked but what kind of luck is it when you start losing everypony you care about. That was a thought that crossed her mind on a few occasions as she made her way to Apple Loose. Twilight paid for a train ticket and got on the next train to the Ponyville. She got on, if ponies could see her eyes, they would die from the daggers being shot from them. Twilight had never been so grateful to have her face covered. 'When are they going to go?' Twilight thought impatiently. Finally after ten minutes the train took off. She noticed a few assassins on the train looking for her and she had no problem letting them find her. Once two found her, Twilight froze time and then killed both and threw them off the train. Twilight sat back down in her seat and smiled beneath her mask. After all, as far as anypony knew, nothing even happened.

The train had been going for hours and of course Twilight fell asleep. Multiple assassins had seen Twilight but hadn't tried to attack due to all the other ponies especially the one sitting by Twilight. They wouldn't alarm multiple ponies and so Twilight knew she would be safe from being killed while she slept. Soon enough the train arrived in Ponyville. Twilight then realized that they shouldn't have been able to come all the way here. Twilight got off the train and looked behind the train. "A bridge huh, I suppose I wouldn't have seen it due to not going to this section of Ponyville. Time to find the Changeling Queen."

Twilight moved forward but this part of Ponyville is deserted. Twilight went looking around and then kicked something softly. Twilight looked down to see a small round object with a fuse on top. Twilight smiled picking up the bomb and then found some matches next to where the bomb was. She lit the bomb and threw the it at the wall. The bomb exploded and that part of the wall went flying in multiple directions. It also made a ton of noise alerting ponies on the other side of the wall. "Come get me boys." Twilight smiled while saying that. Six assassins appeared around her and so Twilight froze time. Twilight quickly killed each of them while they were frozen. She then walked on through the hole in the wall as time went back to normal and each assassin behind her fell over dead.

Twilight continued onward toward Sugarcube Corner when her five friends came running up to her. Twilight had to laugh at this mockery but played along for a second. "Hello girls, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We wanted to make sure that you were ok." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks girls but I'm not ok." Twilight said as she stabbed Rainbow through the gut killing her. "You see, Rainbow Dash doesn't have her wings anymore." Twilight said dropping the changeling onto the ground and then continued to kill the others as well. Each of them reverting back to changelings. "Where are you Chrysalis?" Twilight yelled out and then saw the Queen running away and so Twilight blinked herself over to her. Twilight appeared in front of the queen and held her sword to the queen's throat.

"Where is Liane." Twilight asked pressing up against the queen. Just then the sound of metal clanking against the ground was heard.

"I won't tell you anything and if you kill me, you die." The queen said with a smile.

Twilight then froze time and then drank from a blue vial. Twilight ran over and jumped into the air and killed the one pony and then did the same for the other two. Once that was done, Twilight went back into position holding the queen. Time unfroze and the queens' expression went from evil to shock and fear. "Now what where you saying about killing me?"

"I still won't tell you anything." Twilight pulled her sword away and then pointed it at the queens' chest and put pressure on her. "You'll kill me regardless if I tell you or not?" Twilight shrugged. "Go ahead, kill me." The sword dug slightly deeper making the queen yelp. "You aren't getting anything from me you ahhh." The queen screamed as the sword continued to dig deeper into her chest. Blood began to run over the sword.

"Tell me and I'll end you quickly, no pain involved. Play this game with me and you'll slowly die painfully. So just tell me witch." Twilight said digging the sword a little deeper.

Just then Applejack came running over to her. "I heard the commotion and, Twilight what are you doin?" Applejack said shocked at the scene before her.

Twilight ignored Applejack and asked again. "Where is Liane?" the queen then spit on Twilight.

"She is at Canterlot Twilight; I saw her bein taken there. Now let her go sugarcube." Applejack said and her eyes widened at what Twilight did.

"I guess you're no help anymore, goodbye." Twilight said pushing the sword into the queens' chest and out the other side piercing her through completely. Twilight then pulled out the sword and continued.

"Twilight, what the hay are ya doin?" Applejack asked confused.

Twilight ignored Applejack and continued on her way. She hopped in a nearby chariot and then took off. Shortly after Twilight left, Fluttershy and the others came in carrying Rainbow Dash. "Applejack, what happened?" Rarity asked as Applejack moved out of the way revealing Queen Chrysalis.

The ponies especially Rainbow Dash, are shocked by this. "What is Twilight doing? I understood Sombra, he would have killed me but why her?" Rainbow Dash asked flinching painfully drinking down another potion. Rainbow then began blaming herself partially. "It's my fault for this at least some of it is."

"No Rainbow Dash, it's not and as of right now, you're barely living. Just keep quiet, we shouldn't even be bringing you with us." Rarity said.

"It is though; I'm sure that if I hadn't gotten hurt that Twilight wouldn't be acting like this." The other three really wanted to slap Rainbow for talking like that but that would just hurt Rainbow more.

"Now stop blamin yourself Rainbow, if you hadn't helped her, she may be dead now. Ya did a good thing, Twilight is just angry." Applejack looked in the direction that Twilight went. "Let's go help her."

The others nodded and then Fluttershy and Rarity switched with Pinkie and Applejack in carrying Rainbow.

**A/N: So this is my shortest chapter. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed and please review, thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Believe it or not, I started crying at the end of this so I hope I'm not the only one. The song mentioned at the end is by Daniel Licht. Thanks for the reviews and please review, thank you.**

**Chapter 12: Hello and Goodbye Friends**

Twilight arrived in Canterlot and immediately knew just from the looks, who is behind this whole mess. "Discord." Twilight walked up to the gate and a guard stopped her. Twilight having lost all patience turned to the guard sharply. "What?"

The guard blocked Twilight with his spear. "Nopony is allowed in Canterlot." The guard then got a good look at the pony he is talking to and started to run off to alarm everyone.

Twilight however wouldn't allow it and attacked the man from behind and slit his throat. "Fool." Twilight then looked around. She obviously wouldn't be able to just walk into Canterlot. A light wall blocks her way. Twilight looked around and thought for a moment. "That should work." Twilight double jumped upward right in front of the wall and then blinked up and landed on top of a beam right above said wall. Twilight having a view of Canterlot, looked around and saw that there is no way directly to the castle.

Thanks to Discord, buildings block the way to the castle. Going along the wall would most likely get her killed, she couldn't risk it. The only option is to go through the buildings. Twilight jumped down and then decided that if she needed to escape quickly and safely, she would need to disable the wall. She pulled out the energy source, an explosive canister, and then threw it over the edge. Twilight turned and headed toward the first building but not before getting drenched in chocolate milk rain. "Does he not have something better?" Twilight asked irritably. She continued up to the first building and went in.

The multiple buildings are all connected to each other. It's like one big giant snake made of buildings, though an undead snake would be more reasonable with the many holes in the buildings. Regardless, it's a long path. Twilight crouched as she moved forward, assassins along the pathway. The first is easy enough to take out since there aren't any more around. After taking out the first assassin, she found two more assassins up ahead. The two are pacing back and forth like the guards in the prison. Twilight blinked over to them when they weren't looking and assassinated one and quickly killed the other. Twilight came to a corner and began to wonder for but only a second if she reached a different building. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she looked around the corner and noticed four assassins. Twilight froze time and then shot each one of them with a bolt to the head. She let time resume and then continued forward. On a table next to the body furthest away from where she was is a blue and red vial. She picked both up and then continued on her way.

Just outside Canterlot, Rarity and the others made their way up to the gate. "Twilight's been here alright." Rainbow said painfully. Despite having been bandaged up and having multiple potions pushed down her throat, she is slowly dying and Rainbow Dash knows it.

"We had better hurry; we don't want her to do this alone." Rarity and Fluttershy carried Rainbow Dash through the gate. The two then switched places with Applejack and Pinkie.

Fluttershy flew into the air and on top of the building while Rarity checked inside. Fluttershy then noticed a body fly out one of the holes in the wall of the giant building made up of other buildings. She looked down through the hole in the roof. "Twilight is on the move, we must hurry." The four below nodded. Fluttershy continued to follow Twilight flying above the building. As she flew, a bolt went flying by hitting an assassin and the Twilight looked up at Fluttershy. Fluttershy simply looked back at Twilight nervously. Twilight took off her mask and let some tears fall. Fluttershy then flew over to Twilight. "Twilight, why, I thought that you?" Fluttershy didn't get to finish her sentence.

Twilight put her mask back on as she spoke. "Go home Fluttershy, I don't want my other friends to get hurt." She then ran off ignoring Fluttershy's calls.

Fluttershy flew back to the others and frowned. "Twilight told me to leave; she doesn't want us getting hurt."

Rainbow dash shook her head slightly. "Oh no…she doesn't get…rid of us that easily." Rainbow flinched from the pain in her stubs.

"Let's keep moving." Applejack said.

Fluttershy then flew ahead and kept an eye on Twilight from a distance or more of a distance anyway. She continued to see bodies fly out of windows. 'You weren't supposed to be like this Twilight.' Fluttershy thought as a bolt went flying by her head.

"I told you to get out of here Fluttershy, don't make me have to hurt you." Twilight screamed running off.

Fluttershy felt a lump in her throat as she swallowed. She just couldn't understand it, Twilight had always been willing to help and receive help. She understood the danger of this and if not every life depended on Twilight and them defeating Discord, Fluttershy would have gladly left. Fluttershy had recently found that her courage had grown despite the fact that she is still afraid of most things. The only thing that kept her going is the fact that her friends are in danger. Fluttershy flew up higher and then saw how far they still needed to go. Twilight would be there in no time at this rate but her and the others will take time. That is something that Twilight doesn't intend to waste. "I wonder if she even noticed her crown on my head." Fluttershy thought carrying the crown to give it to Twilight, the owner of said item.

Soon enough after taking a few potions for her magic reserve and health, Twilight finally reached the other side of the giant building. "I can't let anymore friends get hurt." Twilight said aloud looking backward. "I have to find Liane and I have to kill Discord." Twilight went up to the door of the castle and opened it up. It too had changed, the drapes torn and on the ground. The walls covered in pictures of Discord on tapestries and other such things. Walls with holes leading outward, stairs took the place of the walls. Twilight made her way up on of the staircases and soon reached the top. At the end of a walkway at the top of the stairs, is Liane chained up. 'Liane.' Twilight whispered and ran toward her. Twilight was then cut off by Discord. "Discord, let her go!" Twilight yelled.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun. I've so very much enjoyed this chase that we've been on. Thanks to you Twilight, you and you friends are the only threats left to me." Discord smiled floating around.

"What do you mean Discord, I took out your lackeys. That's it." Twilight asked confused.

"Not so true missy but let me explain from the beginning. I needed you out of the way and so I used Sombra to frame you. You should have died but nopony was competent enough to do so. You are the most powerful being in equestrian next to me of course. Now as I was saying, I used every one of them hoping that those fools would kill you. I didn't expect much of them however. The way I see it, they kill you, the biggest threat to me is gone. You get rid of them and I get to destroy you, it's a win win for me." Discord moved over to Twilight and wrapped an arm around her while picking her up. Discord pointed out looking into the distance. "You see, this all belongs to me now and chaos will reign." Discord then threw Twilight onto the walkway. "Say goodbye Twilight Sparkle." Discord brought over a pink cotton candy cloud that is raining chocolate milk.

"Really, that's how you're going to kill me?" Twilight asked as a lightning bolt came down and struck her in the shoulder that sent her flying through the air and into a wall. Twilight looked at her shoulder and noticed blood dripping from the struck point. Twilight shook slightly as she tried to stand. Another bolt then struck her in the back pushing her to the ground. Twilight shook again and then with what strength she had left, froze time. Then she heard laughing and looked up.

"You think that freezing time will save you? That's rich; I'm the king of chaos. Anything slightly chaotic I control." Discord then picked up the walkway and shook it causing it to make a wave which threw Twilight into the air. Twilight landed hard on the ground as she unfroze time. She drank two potions as she was picked up telekinetically and then spun around and slammed into the walkway. "Goodbye." Twilight began thinking that she had made the biggest mistake. She pushed her friends away from her when she needed them most and now she is going to pay for it. Twilight failed Celestia and now Equestria is going down. Twilight awaited her death when a voice could be heard behind her. Twilight weakly turned her head around and her eyes widened as did Discords. "How are you alive!? Why is it that you're so hard to kill!?" Discord screamed angrily

Twilight spoke weakly, her eyes wide in shock. "Rainbow…y-your alive?" Twilight said trying to stand. Rainbow weakly nodded.

"Twilight, catch." Fluttershy said throwing Twilight's tiara over to her. Twilight was just about to grab the item when it vanished and reappeared in Discords claws. Twilight took that small space of time and drank another potion.

Twilight blinked over to Discord and began wrestling over the item. Applejack and Rarity ran at Discord but the walkway shot up around the four friends. Discord then returned his attention to Twilight. Discord finally found a small space of opportunity and slapped Twilight dazing her. He then ripped off her mask, threw it over the edge and then scratched Twilight across the face. Twilight fell to the ground, face bleeding from the scratch. "What made you think that you could defeat me?" Discord then kicked Twilight over. "I've won."

Twilight stood up smiling weakly, blood running down her neck. Twilight blinked over and kicked Discord. Discord having thought that she would try taking the tiara again, hadn't expected a kick. Discord lost his balance and then got the Tiara taken from him. With that done, she put on the item and her eyes began glowing white. The box the others are trapped in shattered as they floated into the air. Discord backed away from the group. Twilight began speaking in a deep menacing voice.

"Discord, you will pay for your crimes against Princess Celestia and Luna. You will pay for all the pain that you've caused and this time you'll have no chance of returning." As she said this, the girls formed a big circle behind Twilight; all but one rune formed a circle between Twilight and her friends. A single rune floats in front of twilight, the spacing being five feet evenly between the ponies and runes. The form makes a drill pointed at Discord. The drill that formed shot out a single small blast of wind which hit Discord and trapping him in a twister.

Discord tried moving but it was useless. "How are you able to keep me like this?" Discord asked frustrated. Twilight didn't answer and then a big white beam of energy shot forward faster then lightning and went right through Discord. The drill then dissolved and Discord fell to the ground feeling weak. "That was it?" Discord tried to attack but found his powers unusable. Twilight fell to the ground to weak to move and the runes shattered into uncountable pieces. "You fools, you have weakened yourselves."

Discord picked up Twilight and dragged her over to the edge. Rainbow is now barely breathing at this point but she knew she had to do something before Discord threw Twilight over the edge. Rainbow Dash weakly stood up having close to no energy left and ran as fast as she could at Discord. She saw Twilight struggling to get free. Just as Discord was ready to throw Twilight over the edge, Rainbow jumped him and tackled him over the edge. "Rainbow, don't." Twilight tried to stand but it was of no use. Discord and Rainbow fought on the way down. Eventually Rainbow was able to get above Discord and pushed him downward by kicking him hard as she started losing consciousness.

Twilight had to do something. She finally found the strength to stand and then jumped down after Rainbow Dash. She fell fast which is good as she was able to grab onto Rainbow Dash. Below Rainbow and Twilight, Discord fell and got impaled on a spike. Twilight wished for nothing else then to save her and her friend. The next thing she knew, wings grew from her back. Twilight managed to lift up just as the rocky spikes came close. Twilight flew up to the walkway and then set Rainbow down. Twilights wings then disappeared. The others came over weakly and stood around Rainbow. "Rainbow, please don't die, I can't take it a second time please." Twilight begged.

Rainbow looked up weakly and smiled. "I told…you that I will…never let my…friends down. I'm happy to have…known you all." Rainbow stopped breathing and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyes closed. Twilight felt for a heartbeat but its non-existent. The five friends huddled around sadly.

In the background the song Honor for All started playing.

Fifty years later and a statue in all parts of Equestira stands as a reminder of those who saved and ruled it. Each statue is the same. Liane had grown up and for many years was protected by Twilight who never married. Now Twilights niece has taken her place. Liane now stands in Ponyville to talk about the new statue. The statue shows Twilight and her friends in the middle with Princess Celestia on one side and Princess Luna on the other. "Citizens of Ponyville, let this statue stand as a reminder of those who stood for Equestria at all times." Liane spent an hour speaking to the citizens and then took that time after to go and look at two special graves of two unmarried mares.

First is Twilights grave of which Spike also went to see. On the stone says. "Twilight Sparkle, Guardian to Princess Liane."

"I miss you so much Twilight." Liane said hugging the grave stone and then went over to Rainbow Dash's.

On it says. "Rainbow Dash, loyal to the very end."

The mane six graves all stand next to each other, each with the symbol of their element of harmony. Above the stones in big letters reads.

**Honor for All**

Both Spike and Liane said. "Sleep well my friends, you'll never be forgotten." Spike and Liane left and as they left, right below the cemetery has writing that says in big letters.

**Elements of Harmony Forever Remembered**

Below that reads.

**Twilight Sparkle-Magic**

**Rainbow Dash-Loyalty**

**Applejack-Honesty**

**Rarity-Generosity**

**Pinkie Pie-Laughter**

**Fluttershy-Kindness**

As the two walked out of the cemetery, the sun set but even so, the light from the moon shone down on the six friends' tombstones.

**The End**


End file.
